Alone in the Dark
by mimimarie
Summary: Derek lets Meredith go after he can't keep the commitment. But then one night Meredith dissapears. What will Derek do? Will he be able to save her, or will he lose her forever? MERDER. please review! longer chapters to come.
1. Chapter 1

Disclamier: I don't own Grey's.

This first chapter is really short, but it's really just an intro. It'll be much loger in the next chapter, so I hope that you'll stick with it!

ooo

It was a dark cold night. It was not an unusual one. There was nothing different from any other night in Seattle. But this one was indeed different. It was the night that Meredith Grey would go missing, and her life, as well as others, would be turned upside down.

She was only walking to her car by herself after a long surgery. She was glad to be finally going home so she could get some sleep before the next day came and she had to do it all over again. Her relationship with Derek had been so rocky for a while that she found salvation in diving into her work. It kept her mind off of things that she just didn't want to think about, including Derek and his little friend Rose.

She searched through her bag to get her keys out. She was so tired she hoped that she would even make the ride home. She was wondering if it would just be better to stay the night in the on-call room or something when she heard footsteps behind her and she turned around to see the face of a man that would haunt her for the rest of her life.

She did not expect the man to do what he did. Why would she? She was only half awake anyways and was not used to being kidnapped in parking lots. But this man seemed to know what he was doing. He grinned a grin that truly scared her and made her wonder who exactly this man was. She knew that he was coming to speak to her, and wished that he wouldn't. With this no desire to speak she hurriedly turned away and tried to open her car door. But he knew that she was trying to escape him and came up behind her before she could even get inside. She was grabbed from behind with a scream, but the scream never did her any good in the emptiness of the night. Before she could do much else, everything went dark and she knew no more

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Of everything that Derek and Meredith had been through, this was definitely that hardest of everything. Derek ended up wishing that he would have just gave her one more chance, and hated himself for ever wanting to be with Rose, or ever even being with her at all, regardless if he wanted it or not. Derek loved Meredith, and he had for the longest time. He knew no one would ever come close to what she meant to him. There was no other Meredith Grey. There was no other girl for him. He wished that he would just accept that, and accept her. But he didn't. And then, suddenly, that chance was gone. It seemed to have gone at least. He woke up to hear that Meredith Grey had disappeared, and he thought after his initial shock: _what was I thinking?_


	2. Chapter 2

When Derek Shepard arrived at work he did not know of anything that had happened hours before. He hadn't spoken with Meredith after all, so he had no reason to suspect anything. He wanted to talk to her. But after everything…he couldn't. They just needed some time apart.

He got to work early. It was a rainy morning, much like any other, but it seemed worse today, probably because of the mood he was in. Another day of saving lives and losing them. Work definitely never got old. But his life sure did.

He didn't think anything of it when he did not see Meredith in the halls. They were, of course, basically avoiding each other for the time period. The just kept himself focused on his patients, because it was what kept him sane.

Meanwhile, Cristina Yang was going around, asking people if they had seen Meredith. She knew that she had stayed late last night, but she doubted that Meredith would blow off the next day. They were surgeons, after all. Surgeons did not blow off work.

"Did she leave with you this morning?" she asked Izzie as she followed her down the hall.

"I don't think she came home last night," Izzie responded distractedly. "She was here late last night, maybe she decided to stay. I don't know, check in the on-call room or something."

Cristina stopped and Izzie kept walking, not even aware that Cristina wasn't behind her anymore. She turned around and headed in the direction of the on-call room instead. If it was her that stayed the night, she was sure that she would have just found something else to do rather than just lay around. But this was about Meredith, so she searched for her anyway. But when she arrived at the room, she opened the door to find it quite empty. Cristina sighed, frustrated, ready to give up. She finally made the decision that Meredith could come find her instead, and went on to do more important things, like saving lives instead of playing hide and go seek.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Rose kept on shooting Derek significant glances in surgery, but he ignored her the best he could. He had no desire to talk to her right now; he had no desire to talk to anyone really. When the surgery was finished, he left the room just as Rose opened her mouth to say something, but pretended he didn't notice this. She followed him out and called after him, "Wait, I've been-"

"I really don't have time to talk," he told her as he scrubbed his hands. "I'm sorry but I have other work to do."

"Oh." He was dismissing her, and she knew it. She looked at him for several moments, but he didn't look back at her. She looked away from him at the floor, wondering what she had done wrong, though she guessed it had something to do with Meredith Grey.

"Okay, fine," she said, looking back up. "I'll just let you get to it then."

"Yeah," he said, turning the water off and looking back into the OR. She looked at him one last time before going back into the operating room. He watched her go through the glass, but she didn't look back at him. He dried his hands and left the room to go check on his other patients before his mind became too preoccupied again.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Cristina looked around the lunchroom as she sat down. She hadn't seen Meredith all day. She had no idea where she could be or what she could be doing. But it was starting to really bother her. She should have seen her by now. Meredith wasn't in surgery, and she wasn't in the on-call room. She wasn't _anywhere_.

George and Izzie sat down across from her. Once she had settled in, Izzie asked, "So did you find her?"

"No," Cristina answered, making them look up at her in surprise.

"Really?" George asked.

"Really," Cristina replied. "I've looked everywhere but…I haven't come up with anything. So make sure if you see her, tell her I officially hate her for making me look around this whole hospital for her."

It reminded her uncomfortably of the time she had searched the hospital for Meredith, only to find that she had been pulled out of the bay, apparently dead.

"Are you sure she didn't come home?"

"I never heard her come in," Izzie said, thinking about it. "And her car isn't at the house, at least not when I left. I really don't think she did."

There was an awkward silence. The car. That gave Cristina an idea. She stood up and said, "I'll be back."

"Where are you going?" George asked her.

"I'll be back," Cristina repeated, and left. She would just check and see if the car was here. Then that could be a clue whether or not Meredith was even at the hospital.

But when she went outside, she found that her car was indeed there. But on closer inspection, she also saw the keys lying on the ground. Why had she just left them lying there? She must not have known she dropped them. That was Cristina's assumption at least, so she picked them up and decided to go hunt Meredith down since she obviously was hiding away somewhere in the hospital, probably avoiding them all so she could deal with her problems with Derek.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The day was done and Derek was just glad to escape back home away from everything that reminded him of Meredith or Rose. Even though it seemed that everything reminded him of Meredith and Rose. He needed to just get over the whole situation and move on with his life.

He was almost out the door when Cristina Yang cornered him. Oh great, he thought. He knew that this couldn't be good. He didn't want to get yelled at for Meredith, at least not right now.

"Shepard!" Cristina called out to him. "Wait a minute!"

He stopped and let her catch up to him. He turned around to face her. "Is there something I can help you with, Dr. Yang?"

"Meredith," she replied.

"I really can't help you there," he said, and turned to walk away.

"I just want to know if you have any idea where she'd be," Cristina told him. He looked back at her again.

"Why would I know where she was?"

"I don't think I need to answer that question," she said, and he figured she was talking about his history with Meredith. "It's just that- she hasn't been here, all day. She never came home last night, and her car is still here. But she's not."

He frowned. "Are you sure-?"

"I'm sure," Cristina said desperately. "I'm just trying to find her. But I can't. So I thought maybe you would no something. Because, to me, it seems like she's just disappeared."

Where could she have gone? Her car here, but she never came home? And if she wasn't at the hospital, then….

"Where is she?" he asked aloud.

"I told you, I've been trying to figure that out," Cristina said impatiently. "And to tell you the truth…I think she's gone somewhere."

"Gone somewhere?"

"Either she's run away, or…something's happened."

He prayed that, even though that he didn't want her to run away, that nothing had happened.

But he was wrong, and he'd soon find that out.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for the reviews! It keeps me going.

ooo

The next day dawned cold and wet. Derek left for work, his mind on Meredith. He had tried calling her, but he did not get an answer. This worried him. But she may be at work today. He'd just have to wait and see.

He arrived at work, looking for any sign of Meredith as he went through the hospital. As he passed the surgical board he glanced at it quickly and saw he did not have a surgery until the afternoon, unless some emergency happened. That meant that he had some time to figure out where Meredith had been. He hoped that none of this was his fault. He hoped that she wasn't avoiding people because of what happened between them.

He walked into Cristina Yang as he made his way to his patient's room. She did not show any recognition to him until he called after her. She turned around and looked at him. She looked different than usual. She looked troubled and confused, a look that wasn't seen on her face all that often.

"Have you heard from Dr. Grey?" he asked her, hoping that she had. But he was disappointed.

"No," she said. "I still haven't heard from her or seen her. I really have no idea where she is."

He frowned. "No one has heard anything?"

Cristina shook her head. "No one."

She was actually on her way to find Lexie. She hadn't thought that Lexie would know anything. But she was getting quite desperate to know what was happening. Not knowing was driving her insane, eating at her inside.

"Alright," he said, and now he also had the troubled look on his face. "Well if you hear anything, let me know."

"Yeah," she said. "And the same for you."

"Alright," he said again, and she continued on her way. He looked after her for a moment, then returned on his way to see his patient, though he wasn't thinking about medicine.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Cristina found Lexie working in the clinic with Bailey. She didn't know exactly what she would say to her; she didn't want her to get all worried about it. But the truth was she was getting worried about it, because this just didn't seem right to her.

"Dr. Grey," she called out to her, and Lexie turned to look at her, surprised by the use of her actual name. "Can I speak with you for a moment?"

Lexie had a feeling of foreboding; she must have done something to get her resident angry. She cautiously walked forward and said, "Yeah?"

"Have you talked to Meredith?"

Lexie looked surprised that she was being asked such a question. "No, why?"

"Um-" Cristina searched for some excuse.

"Is everything okay?" Lexie asked apprehensively.

"Yes, of course," Cristina said at once. "I was just asking you a question. Now go. Work."

Lexie took this as a good enough dismissal and left. But she couldn't help but to feel curious. Meredith never talked to her. Why would she suddenly do so? She tried to think of the last time she spoke with her. Yet she couldn't exactly remember the last time she actually saw her.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Izzie stared out into space without even thinking about what she was supposed to be doing. She was worried about Meredith. It wasn't right; someone should have seen her by now, someone should have heard from her. She did not think that Meredith had just run off. She didn't see Meredith as that type of person. Sure, she didn't always deal with things well, but Izzie could not see her running away from her home and her job, especially because of Derek. She'd dealt with him enough times by now.

"Hey."

George came up to where she was sitting at the nurses' station. She looked up at him, surprised. She had been so lost in her thoughts she really didn't notice much of anything else.

"Hi," she replied after her initial shock.

"Worried about Meredith?" he asked.

"Yeah," she sighed.

"Me too," he said. "I keep on thinking about it. I wish she'd just call us and at least let us know she was okay."

"Yeah," she said. "If she even could."

"What do you mean?" he asked, though he knew exactly what she meant.

"Nothing," she said, standing up. "But I have to go. I have-to go."

She didn't feel like talking about this, and he could tell. "Alright," he said. "I understand."

She looked at him for a moment, then nodded and gave him a small smile. She walked away, to find something to do to get her mind off of this. He watched her go, wanting to talk, unlike her. He was worried to, and not talking about it was killing him inside. But there was really no one else to talk about it with, except Cristina, but she was already going crazy enough with it as it was. So he just had to keep to himself for a little while and also try to find something to take his mind off of the situation.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Derek got out of surgery, relieved that all had gone well. But once it was done thoughts of Meredith came back to his mind. They had disappeared, or at least hidden themselves when he was in surgery. It also helped that Rose was not there. He knew if that she would have been, he would have thought about Meredith. Sadly Rose only made him think about Meredith more.

He left and went to hunt down Cristina now that his thoughts were back on Meredith. While he was wandering around, his phone rang. He looked at it quickly and saw with relief that it was Meredith. He answered it swiftly and said, "Thank god you called. Where are you?"

But it was not Meredith who responded. It was a man that Derek was not familiar with.

"Wouldn't you like to know," the man replied in a voice that Derek didn't like.

"Who is this?"

"That's another good question."

"Where's Meredith?"

"I don't have any of those answers for you. So let me ask you a question. Would you like to see her again?"


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you everyone who has reviewed! It really makes my day. This is another short chapter, but I've been busy so I'm working on it. Please review again and let me know what you think. Thank you!

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Derek walked down the hallway, staring at his feet as he did so. His mind was incredibly blank as he tried to absorb what was going on. He still could not imagine that this was real, that it was actually happening. There could be no way. Sure, she had suspiciously been gone…but this?

He was walking automatically without really thinking about it. He was going to find Cristina, since he told her that he would let her know if he got news, and he was sure that this wasn't yet spread around.

"_This call was made from her cell phone?"_

"_Yes. He was threatening…he was threatening to kill her."_

"_We won't be able to catch him just by this phone call. But it's a start." _

"_But what if-?"_

"Dr. Shepard?"

He was pulled out of his thoughts. Cristina and Lexie were standing not far away. When she spotted him Cristina came over and asked him quietly, so Lexie, who was peering over curiously, couldn't hear, "Have you gotten any news?"

Derek just looked at her for several moments. He did not want to be the one to tell her this.

"Yes," he finally admitted. "I do."

She looked at him expectantly. But after a couple seconds she knew that this news was not good, because the look on his face contradicted it.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

He hung up the phone. Meredith watched nervously, her heart pounding quickly. Now Derek was involved. As much as she'd love her knight in shining whatever to come t her rescue, she also did not want him to be tied with this man. She had no idea who he was or what he wanted with her. But she knew that he was not good, and that there was a chance that things would not turn out well. But what could she do? That she was still trying to figure out as she sat on the floor, bound up and unable to move.

"We're gonna be moving again," he announced. "The cops will be involved now, but it's more exciting this way, don't you think?"

"What do you want me here for?" she asked. "I don't even know you!"

He grinned. "So innocent, yet so ignorant. You can just wait and see. Don't worry though. It should be over sooner than later."

"And what does over mean?"

"That's what it means when things end. I thought doctors were smart."

He grinned again. She knew he knew what exactly she meant, but he didn't feel like giving her an answer.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Lexie watched as Derek walked away and Cristina looked after him with a blank expression. Lexie had a bad feeling that something had happened. Cristina had asked her about Meredith, and now she and Derek were having serous hushed conversations in the hallways…something was up, and she wanted to know what it was. She did have that right, as far as she was concerned.

"Dr. Yang?" she asked, firmly but still not too firm that Cristina would get angry with her. "Is everything alright?"

Cristina looked at her for several moments, not really hearing what she was saying, or recognizing that she was waiting for a reply. "I have to go," Cristina said instead, and went past her. But Lexie turned around and said, "What's wrong with Meredith?"

Cristina looked back at her. Her face was set, and Cristina knew that she wasn't going to leave this alone.

"I'm her sister," Lexie said, trying to get answers.

"Yeah?" Cristina said. "Well she doesn't see it that way."

She turned and walked away again, leaving Lexie looking hurt, and definitely feeling that way.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

George saw Cristina hurrying down the hall. She really had no idea where she was going or what she was doing; she was hoping she'd figure it out on the way. Meredith was gone. Not only that, but it wasn't of her own free will. And no one knew where to find her. To top it all off, she was with some psycho guy that could take her out any second. That was just to much to think about. It was too much to comprehend. Why did she always get herself into these situations? Bombs, drowning…why was it always her?

"Cristina!" George said hurriedly as he caught up with her. "Did you find something out?"

She did not say anything, but kept on walking. Not knowing what this exactly meant, he sad pleadingly, "Please, just tell me if you have. I've been waiting just like you."

She stopped, and after a moment she turned around to look at him. It took her a minute to form what she should say.

"She's been kidnapped," she told him, and shock and fear went across his face. "She's been kidnapped, and they don't know where she is or who took her. She's gone. Does that answer your question?"

She looked at him for several more seconds as he just stared at her in disbelief. Then she turned around and continued on her way to…hide.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you everyone who has been reviewing! You all are great :)

ooo

Meredith stared into space, not aware of her surroundings. She had been in here by herself for a while now and had given up on yelling; all it had given her was a sore throat. Now her mind was wandering, thinking about her friends, and Derek. She and Derek had been rocky lately. How she wished things were different now. She wished that every day had been amazing, that they had loved each other like they truly did. They really loved each other, but there was something missing. Just one little thing that held them together. What it was she didn't know. But as soon as she found out what it was she planned on fixing things.

But what if she didn't get out of here? What if she never saw him again? What if it was too late to fix what they had broken? And then there was her friends too. She had already done this too them before, and she knew what it had done to them. Cristina had already lost Burke. If Meredith never got out of this...then she really wouldn't have anyone. No one understood Cristina as much as Meredith did. What would happen to her? And George and Izzie and Alex..._this will break them_. Chills went down her spine as she remembered this.

Her mind wandered off to another subject she'd been wondering about: who was he? Who was this man how had such an interest in her? It didn't seem like he had randomly picked her up off the street. There was something about her, yet she had no idea who he was. But she planned on finding out. But the problem was, that if she did...her chances of getting out of here safely were not very good.

She shifted uncomfortably. She just wanted to go home. Or she wanted to wake up and find that this had all been a dream. Something. Anything. She did not want to be alone in the dark any longer.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

They sat together in silence, not quite sure about what to do. All they could think about was that there friend was missing and they had no idea where she was. And she wasn't just missing. She was kidnapped, which meant there could definitely be a terrible outcome.

Cristina had not taken part in any of the conversations that George and Izzie kept on bringing up when the silence became too much. She didn't know what to day, or what to do. Things like this were just not supposed to happen. They weren't part of the plan. Not that anything that seemed to happen were part of the plan. She didn't even have a plan. What was the use when yoy know it's not going to go the way you want it to?

She noticed that Izzie was looking sideways at her and turned away. Izzie sighed. She was afriad. She'd seen plenty of things like this on the news, and they always seemed to turn out badly. She could not imagine this happening to Meredith. Not after everything else that had already happened. It was just too much for them to handle. So many things seemed to go wrong...they had all lost something. She did not want to add Meredith to that list.

She stoood up. George and Alex looked up at her.

"I have to go," she told them, and walked past Cristina, who ignored her. George sished and stood up too and followed her. Alex watched him go, then looked at Cristina.

"You could talk, you know."

She ignored him too.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Have you heard anything?"

Derek jumped and turned around. It was Mark.

"No," he answered. "I've been just...waiting. But something tells me I won't hear anything for a while. I mean they have nothing..."

He shook his head. Mark looked at him uncertainly. He was not entirely used to this whole comforting thing.

"She's tough," he said. "I don't think that she'd be put out this easy. I mean look how much she's gone through already and she's still standing."

"Put out?" Derek repeated with his eyebrows raised.

"Sorry, I don't know what to say, it just came to my mind."

Derek managed a smile and shook his head and looked back out the window. "I just wish there was something I could do."

"I know," Mark sighed. "I think the best thing you can do right now is pray for the best. And don't give up on it. Don't give up on her. They'll find her. Then maybe you two can finally work out your differences instead of just giving each other longing looks."

"Yeah," Derek said with a small laugh. "God I hope so."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The door opened. She looked up quickly and broke out of her lost phase. He loojed down at her.

"You behaving yourself?" he asked with a twisted grin.

She looked up at him for several moments. Then she finally said it, knowing that she would regret it later on: "I want to know who you are."

He simply looked at her for several moments. He seemed to be debating it.

"Are you sure you want to know?"

She again thought about the trouble this would cause, but the desire to know outweighed common sense and she said, "Yes. I want to know."


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry about the lack of updates. I've been busy and haven't really had the chance to work on this. But here you go, and I hope that you like it. Please review, and thank you to everyone who has so far. You guys are awesome.

I know this chapter is short, but that's because of the way I'm planning it out. Sorry. I promise it'll get longer:)

ooo

Meredith stared up at the man as he looked at her curiously. He hadn't expected her to go through with her decision. She saw this in the movies. The victim is stupid and has to know. Curiosity killed the cat. That sort of thing. But she had to know. He didn't seem keen on the idea of letting her go soon anyways. And she had seen his face, she…there were already things counting against her. It was like when she had fallen into the bay. She had given up then, and she gave up now. _What's the point_?

"It is a complicated story," he said. "I'll try and make it simple so it's easy to understand. You may regret me letting you know, you realize that, don't you?"

"Yes," she said through gritted teeth; it was hard to keep her decision.

"Alright," he said. "Well this is where it started…."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Derek took another shot at the bar. He had been there a while and didn't plan on leaving anytime soon. Things didn't seem to be looking good, and he just couldn't handle that. So he drowned himself in alcohol to make it go away, numb it for the time being.

"I think you may have had enough," Joe told him when he ordered another drink. "I think you should bring it down for a little while. I'm not going to let the famous surgeon die of alcohol poisoning."

Derek laughed without true humor. "Yeah, wouldn't that be something. No surgery to save me from that, huh?"

"I don't think so," Joe said awkwardly. To his thankfulness Mark Sloan came up to the bar.

"I got it from here," Mark announced, and Joe moved down the bar. "Come on, man. Let me take you home."

"Like you're better than me," Derek replied with another small laugh. "No, I'll get him to give me more."

"You don't need more. You need to get out of here."

Derek looked at him. "I can't go home," he said. "If I go home all I'll wonder about is if Meredith's alive. I really don't want to think about that right now."

Mark just looked at him. He really didn't know what he could do. He could not bring Meredith home. And that was the only thing that would help his friend right now.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Meredith looked up at the man who she did not recognize. His face transfixed her right now. She was scared, and she did not want to know. She did not want to die.

But she really did want to know.

"I knew your mother, a long time ago," the man said, and Meredith could not help but to think, _of course_. "She was a doctor. A surgeon actually, if I remember right. And I knew your father as well."

_Great_, she thought. _My family's really coming to bite me in the ass now_.

"And I knew you, a younger you of course," he said. "You've grown up a lot."

"See I really don't have anything to do with my father, and my mother is dead. So if you want something from them, I really won't be able to help you with that."

He smiled. He was being so mysterious that it was annoying her. But she knew better than to complain.

"But I think this will work, see," he said. "Your father might not yet know about you being here. But he will soon. And I have to catch up with him."

"It would have been better if you would have gotten Lexie," Meredith said, and felt terrible about it. But it was the truth. He'd come running for Lexie sooner than he'd come running for her.

"But I don't know Lexie," the man said, and a twisted grin came to his face. "And plus, my dear, you have to do with this as well."

She stared at him. "What do I have to do with this?"

He moved close to her so their faces were inches apart.

"I'll have your daddy tell you that."


End file.
